


【仓安】记一次难忘的烤肉party [ABO]

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 给阿宝的车~~~微博抽奖的债终于还完了【躺平】今年的正月真是爆肾的正月（x





	

**Author's Note:**

> 给阿宝的车~~~微博抽奖的债终于还完了【躺平】  
> 今年的正月真是爆肾的正月（x

      烤架上的烟熏得大仓忠义有点想流泪。

      他不知道为什么烤架上会出现炸鸡块。

      他也不知道为什么自己男朋友边上会坐着一个自带美乃滋的耷拉眼，目前还在热切地呼唤他可爱的安田前辈夹一块烤得微焦的炸鸡放到盘子里。

      难得的烧烤野餐活动，为什么和想象中的一点也不一样啊？！

 

      “章酱！那块！啊那个牛肉要翻面了！”锦户亮看着还在急急忙忙寻找包里年糕的安田，忍不住越过低头的小个子，抓起钳子帮他拯救即将糊掉的牛肉。他还没翻完第二块牛肉，隔壁的涩谷昴就开始指挥丸山把所有烤着的香菇全部挪到烤架最不显眼的地方。移动的时候顺带也移走了夹杂在其中的炸鸡块，锦户瞬间瞪大了眼睛，想把身子探过去阻止情侣间的阴谋，脚下却一个不稳整个人压在了安田的身上。

      “啊啊啊——”安田抬起头就看见自己发小的睫毛在自己眼前忽闪忽闪的，刚想赞叹一下亮酱的睫毛真是一如既往地又长又密，就发觉锦户猛地弹开了，不，也许准确地说，是某个大高个突然发力把锦户从安田身上扯开了。

      “喂！你干嘛！”小型犬的怒吼可不是说着玩的。

      “你想干嘛！我刚夹块肉你就扑倒Yasu身上了！”大仓小跑着走到另一边环住一脸状况外的安田。

      “我那是不小心啊！”

      “那你坐Yasu身边的位子也是不小心？！”

      “章酱身边的位子一向都是我的！”

      “那从现在开始就是我的了！”大仓伸长了脖子瞪着锦户亮，安田的眼神却只注意到发小捏得越来越紧的拳头。

      完了，失去炸鸡块状态下的亮酱能打十五个暴怒状态的村上君啊。

 

      “别别别吵了！！！”安田好不容易才从紧紧的怀抱里挣脱出来，拉着一脸嚣张的大仓，又伸出手去安抚锦户，“亮酱你让Maru把炸鸡块还给你就好了，我记得车里还有些饮料，年糕大概也是落在车里了，我和Okura过去拿。”

      再暗暗用指腹压了压大仓的手心，满脸不情愿的大仓才跟着自己迈开了步子。

      “Yasu怎么对他那么好啊。”两个人的手逐渐换成十指交扣的握姿，大仓软软糯糯的尾音在安田的耳边打转。

      “我和亮酱认识很久啦，你别看他偏食又不怎么说话，其实工作的时候很帅气的哦，信息鉴定科的主心骨呢，而且我们都很喜欢冲浪啊，偶尔假期还会一起去海边。”

      身边的人听完倒是一直沉默着，没再说些什么，大仓的手收得更用力了，仿佛害怕安田走丢了似的。

      从野餐的地方回到停车场要穿过一小片树林，两个人无声地牵着手走在路上，踩着那些初秋便掉落下来的叶子，发出沙拉沙拉的响声。停歇在树上的布谷鸟偶尔会伴着树叶的声音唱两句，和啄木鸟连绵不断笃笃笃的声音搭配在一块儿，倒让本来不太安静的树林显得有些孤独了。

      “要去树林里面看看嘛？”安田看着依旧瘪着嘴的大仓，想起走到深处似乎有个小湖泊，不知道去那边看看大仓的心情会不会更好一些。

      “随意啦。”

      于是便偏离了原本只沿着树林边缘走过的路线，一直向有些难走的地方进发，地上总有各种树木的根盘错在一块，走着走着就容易一个趔趄摔出去，幸好大仓一直稳稳地牵着身边的小个子，两个人都减缓了走路的速度，开始小心翼翼地看着地。被叶子们覆盖下的泥土有些干燥，大概是这几天都没下过雨的原因，安田看着自己球鞋边缘蹭上了一块略大的棕黄色泥土，刚想伸手去扣掉，身边的人便蹲下身子帮他完成了想做的事。

      大仓理完鞋子，用纸巾把手擦干净，又重新帮安田系了一遍原本快要松开的鞋带，才站起来重新牵住了恋人。动作太过流畅，导致从之后的一小段路程开始，安田的心跳才真正加速起来，连两颊都开始隐隐发烫。

      有时候很无赖很霸道，有时候又很温柔，暖得心里的小人都在尖叫，安田有点弄不懂他的男朋友，还是个在监控室里第一次说话就把他暂时标记了的男朋友。

      不过也无所谓啦，好像就是这样子的感觉，恋爱的时候无论怎么变都没关系，反正什么样的大仓他都很喜欢。

        

      这个天气的安田穿了件白衬衫，不过与其说是衬衫，还不如说是件连衣裙，下身简单的一件打底裤，让大仓总是把眼神飘到安田露出的一小节脚踝上，他不知怎么的总有些罪恶感，后来想想好像也不太对，明明自己就是男朋友，看个脚踝怎么了！要看就要理直气壮的看才对！

      还有上衣半开的领口，若隐若现的锁骨上挂着前几天他送给安田的海豚项链，铂金的海豚配着钻石点缀的眼睛，在林间泄漏的日光下映射出青草与不知名的花朵的光彩。

      “啊，到啦。”再走了几步路，窄径豁然开朗，湖边的树变得稀少了，蓝绿色的湖水被秋风拂过荡起了涟漪，恰好的光线让蒸腾的水汽弥漫在大仓眼前，恰逢安田转过头，咧开嘴露出小兔牙，仿佛小孩子讨要奖赏一般朝他笑着，稀疏的光线穿过安田的黑发，又衬托的他愈发不真实。大仓感觉心跳漏了一拍，脑子里迷迷糊糊跳出了奇怪的念头，总觉得下一秒安田就要变成天使飞走了。

      为了不让天使飞走，他得做些什么。

      就这么想着，大仓就把安田捞进了怀里，他今天也只披了件针织的外套，内搭的衬衣是安田说摸起来最舒服的那件。两个人的距离瞬间缩短，连安田也小小地吃了一惊，心跳的节奏击打着他的鼓膜，他下意识环住了大仓的腰，还没抬头，就感觉大仓弯下腰开始亲吻他的耳垂。

      起先只是单纯的蜻蜓点水，但很快，大仓就不满足于简单的动作，从右耳的耳廓开始，湿热的呼吸喷洒出来，舌头缓慢地舔舐着耳廓的软骨，温度攀升得极快，顺着下颌线一直到脖子都开始泛起了粉色。安田原本是想挣开的，大仓却仿佛察觉到了他的动作，重重地吸吮了一下他的耳垂，让怀里的人登时软了腿。

      “好痒——”安田轻轻啃了下大仓的下巴，抱怨的后半句便被两人唇齿交缠的声音湮没了。

      舌尖触碰到上颚的时候，大仓还品尝到了些许烟草的气息，不过那比起海洋的气味来说已经淡得几乎可以隐去了，自从安田暂停使用抑制剂，他嘴里烟草的苦味就在逐渐变淡，相比于第一次约会时接吻所品尝到的涩味，如今的海洋与烟草的配比估计就是大仓心中的完美搭配了。

      亲吻总是这样，在各种场合都会情不自禁地发生，薄荷味的也好，海洋味的也好，总之黏黏糊糊又不舍得放开，非得亲到满脸通红才想着呼吸一口新鲜空气，安田最近就沉迷于此，连烟都不怎么抽了。

      从湖面上刮来的风角度有些刁钻，吹进安田两片式的衬衫连衣裙里，布料摆起来的声音给了大仓一个好提示。他略微蹲下去，拉住裙子的一角向上推，那衬衣连衣裙便只剩下了衬衣的长度，精瘦的脊背和腰露在了外面，打底裤是低腰的，堪堪卡在臀缝要露不露的位置，大仓乘势摸了两把，又把手掌覆在笔直的背线上来回摩挲。

      “Yasu。”

      “嗯？”小个子还在努力地亲吻大仓上下滑动的喉结，“怎么了？”

      “就是想叫一叫嘛。”大仓索性两只手一起在安田的腰上摸索起来，背线与腰窝的弧度实在太过完美，让大仓欲罢不能。

      两只手环上了大仓的脖子，又踮着脚捧着他的脸亲吻起来，就连脸上排成三角形的痣，安田也没有放过，重重地亲了好几口，直到脸上湿哒哒的都是口水的印记才罢休。安田这种时候总是特别愤恨自己不太够用的身高，却不知道在大仓眼里，他就像是从高处拿食物的小兔子，一脸渴望却又蹦跶着不知所措，简直可爱得想让大仓把全世界的胡萝卜都拿来送给他。

      “要坐下来吗？”大仓的气息不太稳，嗓音也较平时更低了，还没等安田回答，便把他整个人压倒在了湖边的草地上。倒下来的一刹那，压住的青草仿佛瞬间释放了清新的香气，把两个人牢牢包裹在带有林间独特气味的水汽中。

      衬衣还推在上面，露出的背部直接和青草进行了亲密接触，幸好草地很柔软，九月底的草地还没开始枯萎，少数新草随着大仓的动作，挠的安田的背后痒痒的。于是他又向上靠了靠，环着大仓的脖颈上去索吻。

      第一颗扣子、第二颗扣子、解到第三颗的时候大仓终于失去的耐心，大手探进了身下人的衣服。前方的果实被撩拨了几下便挺立起来，骨节分明的食指与中指夹着泛红的乳头反复摩擦，安田把手搭在渐渐向下移的大仓头上，有一搭没一搭地玩着他头顶栗色的卷发。衬衣原本并不是非常单薄的布料，但在恰好的光线下，挺立的乳头却格外清晰，大仓换了一边揉搓，然后凑上去隔着一层衬衣吸吮已经硬硬的小圆粒，吸吮两下，在拿舌尖抵着向下按，间接的撩拨就已经让安田感受到浑身的热意，明明风吹过来还是凉爽的，全身却不可抑制地想要出汗了。

      “嗯——Okura……”

      “怎么了？”大仓抬头的功夫，又把一只腿卡进了安田的两腿之间，那里已经起了反应，轻轻一顶就能感觉到身下的人一阵颤抖。

      “在这里？”安田此时才想起来好像出来不是干这个的，而且直接在湖边也有些，有些无法启齿。

      “怕了吗？”这个狡黠的微笑真是令人发指啊。

      换了另外一边去舔弄，之前的位置上，胸口湿了的布料显得有些透明，濡湿了露出粉红的乳头，又显得格外淫靡，两个人的下身交叠着，都能感受到彼此的热度，但安田还是有些害怕，大仓大约猜到了他的心意，干脆一口气把扣子解到底，安田的胸口就这样暴露在空气中，湿润的地方还未干透，亮晶晶的水渍看得大仓觉得有些渴。

      “明明就很兴奋吧。”大仓嘟囔着去解小个子的裤头，低腰的好处就是人鱼线已经露出了一些端倪，解开了绳结之后，大仓又不急着去扒下裤子，拿手指点了点已经撑出小帐篷的裤头，然后坏心眼的伸出舌尖按了按撑起来的地方。

      “那我们快点吧，不然待会亮酱来找我们就不好了。”安田急促的喘着气，把自己的手臂挡在眼睛前面，仿佛不看就是没做这样糟糕的事。

      大概是某个耷拉眼的名字戳到了大仓的怒点，原本还算正常的速度一下子慢了下来。裤子也没脱，大仓就隔着打底裤一下一下揉捏安田勃起的性器，缓慢、而又舒适，却又永远都不刺激到点上，逼得身下的人泄露出微弱的鼻音，却又赌气似的就是不催大仓快点。

      酥酥麻麻的快感刺激地脑袋都恍惚了，安田的两腿难耐地摩擦着，既希望大仓能快一些，又沉浸在这种慢吞吞的折磨中无法自拔，直到他终于忍不住了，才低低的叫了一声：

      “Tacchon,快……快点啦。”

      “因为什么要快点？怕被你的亮酱发现？”大仓作势要把裤子脱下来，却又只是向下拉，性器被布料牵扯着向下压，顶端就卡在边缘上，意外地让安田爽得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

      “不……嗯……想要……想要你……”

      小个子拿手肘撑着上半身，看着伏在他腰际的大仓，胸口还在不停地起伏着。

      “那我就要开动啦。”

      性器只在空气里暴露了一秒，就被大仓完全地含住了，湿热的口腔刚刚还在与安田接吻，单单是想到这件事，安田就觉得自己的下身涨的不行。舌头来回擦过顶端的沟壑，囊袋也被大仓捧在手里把玩着，会阴处还时不时被指尖戳到。软绵绵的栗色的脑袋就这么埋在自己两腿之间，发尾擦过大腿内侧的颤栗与大仓吞吐柱身时的刺激缠在一块儿，安田都不太敢再向下看，总觉得那耸动的节奏带着某种魔力，像是兴奋剂，让整个人都飘飘欲仙起来。

      “Tacchon……太厉害了……哈……啊……”

      也不知道自己在说些什么糟糕的话，下一次深喉的时候就感觉前方痉挛起来，想拍着大仓的头让他吐出来，埋头专心致志的人却猛地一吸，压迫着马眼的感觉轰的一下冲上脑海，炸裂成无数个细小的光点，他还是忍不住射在了恋人的嘴里。

      释放了一次之后，大仓缓缓起身时嘴角还挂着滴浊液，在高潮里全身发软的安田不知哪来的力气推倒了大仓，两个人调了个位置，他跨坐在大仓身上，又立马弯腰去舔掉了那滴令人脸红的液体。腥味充斥了安田的口腔，他也不管不顾地吻上去，想借着那丝薄荷味中和掉些害羞。

      “Yasu，好主动啊。”被推倒的大仓不怀好意地顶了顶胯，正碰上安田的小兄弟，摩擦之间弄得安田又要硬起来，安田只低头不语，乖乖的拉开了大仓的拉链，他的后方在刚才那会儿就已经湿透了，混着口水、体液、还有少许精液，顺着耻毛全都滴掉了小穴的入口处，而里面也是早就开始收缩着，空虚的感觉快要将他的理智吞噬殆尽。

      小小的手握着大仓的性器，又无意识地摩挲着外面暴露出的血管，大仓就那么看着安田，恋人的白衬衫扣子全开了，挺立的乳头上被蹂躏的痕迹还未消去，脖子、锁骨上尽是刚才自己啃出来的标记，小安田颤颤巍巍地站立着，柱身湿淋淋地全是粘腻的体液，但仅仅是这么看着，热量就源源不断朝他的下半身涌去。

      整根没入的时候两个人都忍不住舒爽的低叹了一声，安田试着摆了两下腰，却被大仓的手固定住了，大仓直起上半身亲吻着他，逐渐换了姿势让安田的脚缠上了他的腰际。他托起了安田的屁股，又贪恋着那柔软而有弹性的触感，用力揉搓了几把，直到对方红着眼啃了一口他的锁骨才停止了动作。

      内壁紧紧地吸着粗大，湿软的环境让大仓即刻就想抽插起来，但又想着不能让这个还会顾及其他男人的小个子那么快到达顶点，就边接吻边站了起来。迈出的每一步都伴随着深度的撞击，龟头恰好蹭在安田最敏感的部分，研磨的每一下都带来了灭顶的快感，连吐露的呻吟也被撞地支离破碎。

      “哈...啊....不行不行.....啊....”

      狡猾的狐狸才不愿理会这样的求饶。大仓咬着安田的耳朵，腰部撞击的人幅度一下比一下大，第二波情潮几欲喷涌而出，大仓却突然停下了动作，安田还在被快感冲击着，仰起脖子整个人都往大仓身上上贴，耳侧大仓的声音便柔柔缓缓地传来了：

      “Yasu，回头看看。”

      听着低沉的嗓音便照做了，安田一回头却发现那碧色的湖泊此时就在自己脚下。大仓抱着他走到了湖泊的边缘，秋季湖泊的水汽还藏着一丝水草的腥味，丝丝缕缕缠绕在自己身边，太阳不知什么时候已经西斜，橙红色的日光给平静的碧水镀上一层金。大仓随意地踢了块小石子进去，一圈一圈的水波就漾开来，仿佛没有终止一般。

      “夹紧哦，我现在松手你可就掉下去了。”

      真是欺负人，安田咬牙想着，身体却不由自主地收紧了后穴，收缩的感觉比大仓想象地更加美妙，他闷哼了一声，大力揉搓着臀瓣，又不放过前方已经亲得肿肿的嘴唇，两个人继续纠缠了起来。

      那里又开始松动了，安田觉得这样的姿势简直就是作弊，每一次挺进都像是进了最深处，可下一回又爽得仿佛突破新高。

      “很大吧……”耳边还有正在律动的人说出来的下流话，啊，脸红得要爆炸了。

      “闭嘴。”再一次夹得紧紧的，这回安田可找到了技巧，让大仓闭嘴的最好办法，只是接下来便换来一阵更加猛烈的操干。

      “今天也不可以吗？”身下的动作没有减缓，狐狸这时候倒是有点像大型犬，可怜巴巴地问着被摇晃的仅存最后一丝理智的安田。

      “最喜欢你了。”

      安田没有正面回答，大仓却被这句话打得有些找不到东南西北。

      “我说我最喜欢你了，全日本，全世界，全宇宙，第一喜欢。”

      小个子闭着眼，两滴汗水沿着脖子的血管滑落下来。大仓凑过头舔掉了那两滴汗水，不知怎么的，像是五月份酿出来最甜的蜜。

      冲刺的时候安田仿佛觉得五脏六腑都在翻滚，大仓的性器就在甬道里横冲直撞，终于在最后一次猛烈的顶弄下抵在生殖腔口成了结，犬齿扣在安田肩膀上，海洋的气味包裹住了大仓，与此同时安田也感受到滚烫的精液正源源不断地涌进生殖腔，伴着窜入鼻腔的薄荷气味，他沉浸在夕阳的沐浴下，只感觉精神世界都渐渐变了样子。

      从原本的一个人的世界，变成了有人陪伴的更加温暖的地方。

 

      “唔——这个到底该怎么穿。"

      安田看着草地上那条湿哒哒的内裤发呆，他背后的大仓则忍不住捂起了鼻子，恋人光着屁股不说，弯腰的时候，后穴周围全是水渍与两人的体液，些许嫩肉还翻在外面一张一合，看得大仓刚穿好的裤子又有些紧了。

      结果最后还是没忍住，又从背后抱住了安田。

      “Yasu，你，你觉得，在月光下面再，再交流交流感情怎么样？”

 

      烤什么肉啊，最好吃的明明就在自己眼前。

 

 


End file.
